A Day With the Mercury Family
by Niki Shields
Summary: A school day with Amy and Greg's children. some parts are taken form Ojamajo Doremi but it is mostly on sailor stuff.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Ojamajo Doremi

Notes: I have added characters to this story like daughters for the scouts. This is based of the dubs and Uranus and Neptune are cousins.

Characters:

Amy Goodwyn: a doctor in the crystal palace, Sailor Mercury, Wife to Greg and mother of three children.

Greg Goodwyn: a doctor and scientist, Tuxedo Mercury, husband to Amy and father of three children.

Parapara Goodwyn: 11th grader at Crossroads High School. Sailor Pallas.

Dorie Goodwyn: Harukaze Doremi's dub name. 8th grader at Crossroads Junior High. Sailor Chibichibi Mercury.

Caitlyn Goodwyn: Harukaze Poppu's dub name. 4th grader at Crossroads Elementary. Sailor Sugar.

New Characters:

Rini Shields: 12th grade. Sailor Mini Moon

Chibichibi Shields: 8th grade. Sailor Chibichibi moon.

Francine Shields: 6th grade. Sailor Timewarp (nothing to do with Pluto) Sailor Moon's Daughter

Ginger Shields: 4th grade. Sailor Spice.

Besubesu Griffin: Freshman in collage. Sailor Vista

Reanne Griffin: Fujiwara Hazuki's dub name. 8th grade. Sailor Chibichibi Mars.

Melody Griffin: 6th grade. Sailor Swirl.

Junjun Haywood: 12th grade. Sailor Juno

Mirabelle Haywood: Senoo Aiko's dub name. 8th grade. Sailor Chibichibi Jupiter.

Laura Haywood: 6th grade. Sailor Lollypop.

Celecele Araki: 12th grade. Sailor Ceres

Anna Araki: Asuka Momoko's name I made up. 8th grade. Sailor Chibichibi Venus. Yes Mina married Johna Araki from Sailor Moon Super.

Kiki Araki: 4th grade. Sailor Everything.

Miamia Craft: Freshman in Collage. Sailor Eunomia. Sailor Neptune's Daughter

Ellie Craft: Segawa Onpu's dub name. 8th grade. Sailor Chibichibi Neptune

Kristy Craft: 4th grade. Sailor Nice.

Teratera Waku: Freshmen in Collage. Sailor Astraea. Sailor Uranus's daughter.

Hana Waku: Makihatayama Hana. 8th grade. Sailor Chibichibi Uranus. I have it so that Han gave up her claim to the throne as queen of the witch world and she is adopted into the Uranus family. She and the others get to keep their powers until she reaches the actual at of 18 and not physical age so she will look the same as the others.

Mindy Waku: Waku Nozomi's name that I made. 6th grade. Sailor Wind. In my story and heart she lives and Sailor Uranus is her mother.

Floflo Tomoe: Freshman in collage. Sailor Flora. Sailor Pluto's daughter. I have Pluto Marry Suichi Tomoe and adopt Hotaru.

Violet Tomoe: 8th grade. Sailor Chibichibi Pluto. Is adopted by Pluto and is the same age a Hana. When she reaches age 18 she will give up her powers. She was found and born from a violet flower in front of Chibichibi, Francine, and Ginger. In the witch world witches are born from flowers.

Carla Tomoe: 6th grade. Sailor Spring.

Please note the Sugar Spice and Everything Nice pattern from Ginger, Caitlyn, Kiki, and Kristy.

Parapara! Dorie! Caitlyn! Time to get up. Yelled Amy. Morning dear. Said Greg. Good morning. Morning mom. Good morning girls. Dorie wont get up. Said Caitlyn. I'll go wake her. Said Amy. She walks up stairs and knocks on Dories door and says Dorie get up. Fine. Says Dorie in a sleepy voice. Come on sleepy head. Said Greg.

They all walk to the central part of the castle. Good morning everyone. Said Amy. Good morning Amy. Said Serena. Everyone is here so lets eat. Said Lita.

After breakfast

We are going to school now. Bye mom. Said Rini. Any plans for to day Rini? Asked Parapara. Nope. She answered. I wonder if a certain Pegasus will appear. Said Celecele. Well I will see you guys later. Said Besubesu. Our First day of collage right cuz. Miamia said. Totally. Said Teratera. See you guys. Said Rini. Bye Rini. Said Floflo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At Crossroads High school during lunch.

Rini stop daydreaming! Exclaimed Celecele. Huh? O sorry. Said Rini. Thinking about Helios? Asked Parapara. Maybe. Said Rini. Did she do this during class? Asked Parapara. Yep. She always does this and I always snap her out of it just in time. Said Celecele shaking her head. I wish we were the same age and grade. Said Parapara. Don't we all wish that? Said Rini. It would be more like our sisters that are like that. Said Celecele. The lunch bell rings. Lunch is over. Said Rini in a disappointed voice.

See ya guys after school. Said Parapara. See ya. Said Rini. Bye. Said Celecele.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lunchtime at the junior high

Man I can't believe Mrs. Wilson is planning on giving us homework on the first day. Said Dorie. It should be fine and you can ask your mom for help. Said Chibichibi. I know lets see if she will start a study club. Said Mirabelle. If she has time sense she is a doctor. Said Dorie. I know she will make some time for that. Said Chibichibi. Besides our moms did that when they were our age. Right Chibichibi? Asked Mirabelle. Yep. But it was self ran. Said Chibichibi. Well I'm sure Reanne will help. Sometimes I think we were switch at birth because my mom is so smart and so is Reanne. Said Dorie. Naw that can't have happen. Said Chibichibi. Then the lunch bell rang. Darn Lunch is over. Said Mirabelle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lunchtime at the elementary

The first day of school has been fun hasn't it? Asked Caitlyn. Totally. Said Kristy. Lets go find sissy and her friends. Said Ginger. Ok. Said Caitlyn. Francine. Yelled Ginger. Hey Ginger. Francine said as she hugged her sister. Hi everyone. Said Melody. How is your first day of school going? Asked Mindy. Good. How about you guys? Asked Kiki. Good. Said Carla. Lets eat the lunch that momma made. Laura said. Ok. Lets eat. Everyone said. I think mom and dad have a race today. Said Mindy. That's cool. Are you going? Asked Kristy. Maybe. Said Mindy. My mom and dad are pretending to be sick to skip a meeting. Said Ginger. I don't know why they always do that. Said Francine. Probably because they are boring and knowing your mom she doesn't like boring things even though she is a Queen and should take responsibility. Said Carla. Not to loud Carla. Said Francine. Sorry. Said Carla. Kids time to start class said a teacher. Darn lunch is over. Said Caitlyn. See ya guys after school. Ginger said to her sister and her sister's friends.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After School

Riniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Yelled Ginger and Francine when they spotted her on their way home from school. Hey how was your day? Asked Rini. Good. Said Ginger. Do you have any plans? Asked Rini. Were going to go to the park to play. Right. I think Chibichibi said they were going to work at the Magic Shop after school. Said Rini. Ok. See ya at home Rini. Said Ginger. Bye. Said everyone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the Magic Shop

Hey Annie. Said Chibichibi. Hello Everyone. Said Annie. A witch with long brown hair in a black witch outfit. Hi. Said Conya. Annie's twin sister. Hey Conya. Said Reanne.

Grandma. Yells Violet as she gives Annie a hug. Violet stop calling me that. Do I look like a grandma? Said Annie. Stop acting like a 4 year old. Said Chibichibi. But I am 4 years old mommy. Said Violet. I know that but we need you to act your physical age. Said Chibichibi. Mommy!!!!!!!!!! Yelled Hana as she comes through the door and gives Dorie a hug. Not you too Hana. Said Dorie. Cheese. Hana said her favorite word to randomly yell. How was school? Asked Ellie. Good. Said Dorie. Hola a todos. Said Anna. Huh? Said Dorie. Hi Anna. Said Reanne. Stop speaking Spanish. Exclaimed Mirabelle. Sorry. Said Anna. Its ok. Said Ellie. The bell on the door rang again meaning a customer was in side. Welcome. The girls said. Hello. Said the customer. See anything you like. Asked Chibichibi who had jumped up to help the customer. The shop sells magical quilts, and jewelry. I'll take this quilt. Said the customer.

Thank you come again. Said Dorie.

2 hours later

Bye Annie. Said Chibichibi. See ya kids tomorrow. Said Annie. Today was fun. Except for the fact that Mrs. Wilson gave us homework. Said Dorie. What did you expect? Were in 8th grade. Said Chibichibi. Ya we are no longer the youngest in school. Said Mirabelle. I still am because my school is a junior high and High school. O well. We still see each other at home and after school at least. Said Ellie. Here we are. Said Chibichibi. Were home. They all said. Welcome back. Said Serena. I am going to say hi to my sisters Said Dorie. Ok see ya at dinner. Said Chibichibi.

At the Mercury wing

I'm home. Dorie said. Hey Dorie how was work. Asked Parapara. Fine. I miss working at the DoReMi Magic shop though. She said. So do I. I miss squishy. Said Caitlyn Conya said she is planning on visiting tomorrow. And you can't call her squishy any more. Said Dorie. I know just an old habit. Said Caitlyn. I can't believe it's been a year sense we found out we are Sailor Scouts. Said Dorie. I know. I wish we had known sooner. Said Caitlyn. If we had we wouldn't know every one in Port Mystic. Replied Dorie. True. Said Caitlyn.

Neo Queen Serenity had her reasons. Said Parapara. What? Said Dorie. When Besubesu, Celecele, Junjun, and I were younger Queen Nehellenia kidnapped us, erased our memories, and made us work for her. Said Parapara What! Exclaimed Caitlyn. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon saved us and our memories slowly came back and her magic wore off. So we came home. Before that you and the others were born and she didn't want anything to happen so before you were born she had mom and the other scouts create a person they could have take care of you until you were ready. The mother and father you knew were our real parents but in another form. Said Parapara. I knew that last part. Said Dorie. Wow. Said Caitlyn. Were home. Said Amy. Hey Mom, dad. Said Parapara. Shall we go to dinner? Asked Greg. Ok I hope its steak. Said Dorie. Lets go. Said Caitlyn.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After Dinner

So how was work Dorie? Asked Amy. Fun. I heard that Patina is visiting tomorrow. She replied. That's nice. Said Greg. I can't wait. Said Caitlyn. Time for bed everyone. Amy said. Ok said Parapara. Dang. Said Dorie. Good night. Said Caitlyn. Good night. Said Dorie. Night. Parapara Said. Sweet Dreams. Said Greg and Amy.

The End

End Notes: Ok that was my first fanfic that I have shared with the public. Review Please.


End file.
